FicSpecies:Layout guide
First thing you will want to do is add the Species Template to your article. When creating or editing an article, look to your right; you should see a button near the top that says 'Template' with a downward facing arrow. Click it to open the drop down menu, then click on 'other template/magic word'. From there just click on 'Species' and start filling out the information. Always make sure the template icon (the little green puzzle piece) is at the very top of your article. Always start a species article with a short sentence or two introducing the creature, and don't forget to write the first mention of a species name in bold!. Example: Example Creature''' is a short purple hippopotamus native to the moon.'' Please note that it is in italics to denote it as an example; your article shouldn't contain italics. Overview This section is just a brief description giving a broad overview of the creature. You might put an interesting facts or tidbits of information that don't really fit in anywhere else. You'll also want to bold the first mention of the creatures' name. After that, just leave all following mentions of the creature's name in their regular font For example: ''Example creature likes to robot dance and bake apple pies. It also has a habit of collecting Richard Simmons paraphenalia. Example creatures live in small villages on the moon.'' Anatomy This is where you'll put information regarding a creatures' physical appearance. Unique aspects, such as special biological features and abilities, would also go here. Example: Example creatures are 3 foot tall purple humanoids that resemble hippos. They can shoot lasers from their eyes and are strict carnivores. Behavior This section deals with information regarding how a species behaves. Whether or not it's aggressive, peaceful, jolly, etc. should go here, as well as other habits unique to the species. For example: Example creatures gather in large warbands to go bow hunting. Their favored prey are clowns. They also enjoy book clubs and knitting. Social aspects of non-sapient or semi-sapient species can also go here. Culture (Optional) This section should really only be used for sapient species, hence the "optional" bit. Here is where you'd put information regarding the society, religion, or technology of a paticular sapient species. Example: Example creatures are a tribal society that worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster. On the third day of every month they throw huge parties and get super wasted in its' honor. Example creatures are also famous for inventing rocket-powered catapults and cow tipping; the combination of the two led to the messiest period in their history, commonly referred to as the "Oh dear lord what is that on the ceiling?!?!?" period. Subspecies/Varieties/Life Cycle/Etc. (Optional) This section is used to describe other organisms that are closely related to the species. You could put some information regarding a known subspecies; if it's a parasite you might describe whether or not the host is transformed, or the different forms a species can take during its' life cycle. Just make sure you change the title accordingly. You may even need seperate section regarding subspecies and life cycles. See headcrabs, deathclaws, and xenomorphs for variations of this section. Now, for an example: ''Example Creature Subspecies'' Example creatures have one known subspecies: a larger blue variety that lives on the dark side of the moon. They are 5 feet tall and really like to chill out and listen to some Pink Floyd. They are currently at war with the other example creatures over a disagreement as to whether or not the Flying Spaghettti Monster is the son of Buddha. Categories See the little bar at the end of the artcle, the one with "add category" in the box? Surprisingly enough, this is where you add categories to help navigate articles on the wiki. If you used the Species Template, your article will already be added to the Species category. You can also add things like Herbivores or Carnivores, Sapient or Non-sapient. This will help group similar articles together and make browsing fictional species much easier. Now if we put it all together (except categories), your article should look something like this (well, hopefully more detailed and less absurd): Example Creature is a short purple hippopotamus native to the moon. Overview Example creature likes to dance and bake apple pies. It also has a habit of collecting Richard Simmons paraphenalia. Example creatures live in small villages on the moon. Anatomy Example creatures are 3 foot tall purple humanoids that resemble hippos. They can shoot lasers from their eyes and are strict carnivores. Behavior Example creatures gather in large warbands to go bow hunting. Their favored prey are clowns. They also enjoy book clubs and knitting. Culture Example creatures are a tribal society that worship the Flying Spaghetti Monster. On the third day of every month they throw huge parties and get super wasted in its' honor. Example creatures are also famous for inventing rocket-powered catapults and cow tipping; the combination of the two led to the messiest period in their history, commonly referred to as the "Oh dear lord what is that on the ceiling?!?!?" period. Subspecies Blue Example Creature Example creatures have one known subspecies: a larger blue variety that lives on the dark side of the moon. They are 5 feet tall and really like to chill out and listen to some Pink Floyd. They are currently at war with the other example creatures over a disagreement as to whether or not the Flying Spaghettti Monster is the son of Buddha. '''''And there we have it; a nice, descriptive article on a fictional species. Hope this was helpful. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to contact me! -- Dyga19 13:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC)